The Photos
by Altariel4
Summary: [Complete] Dawn Marie misses someone, and recieves a pretty nice surprise.


Dawn Marie sighed as she watched Nidia and Torrie dance. Why wasn't she out there with them, why couldn't she have fun for once? She knew the answer, she missed him too much. She couldn't find a way to truly be happy when he wasn't around.  
  
She turned when she saw two guys approach Torrie and Nidia. "Fanboys I bet," she thought as she ordered another drink.   
  
Why couldn't he be here with her? Why did he have to be so far away, and she stuck in this bar where nobody said a word to her? She regretted the second she agreed to come with Torrie and Nidia, she didn't even like Torrie. Not many did on Smackdown really, but they plastered that fake smile on so that she wouldn't bother them. Nidia was okey, Dawn could admit to that, but they weren't that close.  
  
"I hate WWE," she muttered to herself. It was their fault, why they decided to have split brands was beyond her. Didn't they know they would split up a lot of friends, and a lot of couples? "Thank God for the Pay Per Views," she thought. She missed him so much, he was on her mind 24/7, even when she went out there in front of the audience with her smile on, not that *that* happened often.. She had been on Smackdown tonight though, and surprisingly, it had been a match instead of a bikini contest.  
  
Yet all she could ever think about was him.   
  
Her own, precious Chris.  
  
"Hey Dawn, come dance with me," said a slightly drunk Torrie as she waved her over. Dawn smiled nervously. She knew Torrie, she was all about the grinding and very touchy, guy or girl, same thing. "Oh what the hell," Dawn thought as she downed her drink. Nidia smiled broadly and grabbed her hands, leading her over to Torrie. "Sorry girls, my man called, I gotta go do something," Nidia said, as she danced her way to the door, "I'll be back!" She shouted over the music and disappeared.  
  
"Great, now what.. Spend the evening here with Torrie? Or go home and sulk?" She didn't get a chance to decide, Torrie did it for her and dragged her out on the dancefloor and kept her there for hours.  
  
Nidia showed up 4 hours later, in a killer good mood, and joined in with Dawn and Torrie and her guys.Dawn was pretty tired by now, and asked Nidia if she wanted to sit down a bit, seeing as Torrie was a bit busy with the guys. They sat down by the bar and ordered a drink. "So where did you go earlier?" Dawn asked. Nidia looked over towards Torrie, as making sure she couldn't hear anything. "Nothing special, my guy just wanted me to do him a favour, no biggie," she said as she took a sip of her drink. "Oh, and yeah, I almost forgot, Chris called Jamie and said that you were supposed to call him when you were right outside your room, whatever that means," she added slowly.  
  
Dawn nearly choked on her drink. "Chris called Jamie? Why didn't he call me?" she wondered out loud. Nidia looked at her and smiled. "Hun, your phone doesn't have a signal here," she said. Dawn Marie looked as she could have kicked herself. She quickly drank her drink, and debated whether to go back to the hotel or not, she needed to know what Chris wanted. "Just go Dawn, I'll tell Torrie," Nidia said understandingly and gently pushed her towards the door. Dawn smiled and went outside to catch a taxi.  
  
The ride back to the hotel was a nightmare, her mind wouldn't let her rest, nor would her body. She wanted Chris now, she needed him. It hurt so badly when they were apart, she couldn't stand it.  
  
When the taxi finally arrived after what seemed like eternity, she quickly paid the driver and ran inside. Barely greeting her fellow Smackdown friends, she headed for her room while checking her cellphone for signal so that she could call her beloved.  
  
Standing in front of her door, she eagerly dialed Chris' number.  
  
"Heeello, this is The Ayatollah of Rock 'n Rolla speaking," she heard Chris say.  
  
"Chris," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. It had been to long without hearing his voice. "Nidia told me you called Jamie," she said as she tried to hold her tears back.  
  
"Dawn, sweetie..." Chris said lovingly. "Yeah, I tried calling you but your phone didn't work or something," he explained. There was a silence, both of them taking in the emotion of hearing eachothers voice again. "Dawn, I miss you so much," he choked out. Dawn heard him sniff and swallow hard, and her heart swelled. Was he crying because he missed her?  
  
"I miss you too Chris," she said softly. "How could I not, your my one, my all... My everything."  
  
"Dawnie hun... Just two more weeks until Royal Rumble, and we'll be in eachothers arms again, and then I'll talk to Vince and get a few weeks off," he said. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"I can't wait to see you, it's not the same without you," Dawn whispered. Two weeks until she would be in his arms, two weeks until she would feel him, touch him, hold him... She shook her head. The message, she remembered. "Chris, I'm outside my room now... Nidia said you wanted me to call you outside my room. I'm kinda curious," she hinted.  
  
"Okey, I guess I should tell you. When you open the door, walk inside and go *directly* over to your bed, there will be two things laying there. Promise me that you'll look at the one to your left first, then the one to your right. It's very very important," he said. "And call me after, ok?" he asked shyly.  
  
"Oh, okey. I promise," she said puzzeled. What did he have planned?  
  
"I'll leave you to it then... I love you Dawn, I love you so much," he said softly.  
  
"I love you too," she wispered as she listened to him hang up the phone after one more sniff. She didn't have any doubts, Chris was in tears. In tears over not being with her, it was such a strange thought, and she both loved and hated it.   
  
Dawn took a deep breath and opened her door. She gasped at what she saw, it was amazing. The whole room was filled with red and white roses, candles and a few 'I Love You' teddybears. "Go directly over to the bed," Chris' voice repeated inside her head. She carefully closed the door, and walked over to her bed.   
  
Two pictures upside down.   
  
"What the..." she said out loud. "Okey, this is a little odd, but then again, so is the guy who planned this," she said to herself, laughing a bit. The one to the left first, she thought and turned it over.  
  
She dropped it instantly. It couldn't be. It must have been her imagination, Chris wouldn't have.. She picked it up and looked at it as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe it, her Chris, her love..   
  
Down on one knee, looking into the kamera with a little black box in his hands.  
  
"Oh my..." Dawn said as her shaking hand reached for the second photo. She swallowed hard and looked at it.  
  
A ring.  
  
Tears of joy flowed freely down her face as she grabbed her phone and dialed Chris' number.  
  
"Ayatollah speaking," he said in a unsure voice.  
  
"Is this for real?" Dawn asked. "Is this really for real?"  
  
"It's as real as it can get baby, I know it's not the best way of asking, but I.. I just couldn't wait," he explained.  
  
"Ask me what?" She asked him, hoping that it would be what she thought. "And you better ask what I think you're asking mister," she added tearfully.  
  
She could hear him crying silently, muttering to himself that this wasn't supposed to happen like this, it was supposed to be romantic. "Chris baby, I'm waiting."   
  
"Dawn, I love you. Have for a while now, and I plan to love you for the rest of my life. Now... um.. God, Dawn, will you marry me? Will you be my wife and have lots of little babies with me?" He blurted out.  
  
Dawn fell to the ground. "Yes! Yes of course I will marry you, you big goof!" She almost shouted into the phone.  
  
Silence. "Chris?"  
  
"You said yes? You really said yes?" Dawn heard Chris whisper, almost as it was to himself, then a loud 'Yahooo, she said YES!' filled her ear. Dawn smiled broadly. The man of her dreams, her one true love had asked her, little Dawn Marie, to be his wife. It was unbelievable.  
  
"When I see you in two weeks, I'm gonna put that ring on your finger where it belongs," Chris said lovingly, after he calmed himself a bit. "And then, you and me are going on a romantic trip so that I can make up for this highly unromantic proposal," he added.  
  
"I'd like that," Dawn said. "I'd really like that."  
  
"Good. I'll call you tomorrow, and every day to we meet again," Chris promised. "Now you go get your not-so-needed beautysleep," he said softly. "I love you Dawn, I love you so damn much it hurts when we're apart, I'll see you soon, good night."  
  
"I love you just as much, if not more," Dawn replied. "Good night Chris, I know I'll have good dreams now."  
  
"Bye sweetie," he whispered.  
  
"Bye Chrissy," Dawn said as she turned off her phone.  
  
Dawn sat on the bed, staring at the photos. She had a fiancé now, it was so strange. She sighed and tilted her head back, pressing the photo of him to her heart.   
  
Still two more weeks without him. 


End file.
